Użytkownik:Ejyh/Veles
inspiracje - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Veles - 'jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Historia Fauna i flora w Veles można spotkać piękne widoki, rozległe lasy, wysokie góry, taki bardzo północno-europejski krajobraz Bestiariusz Ludzie = |-| Elfy = |-| Czarodziejki oraz czarodzieje = |-| Czarownice = |-| Magowie = |-| Krasnoludy = |-| Gnomy = |-| Trolle = |-| Driady = |-| Centaury = |-| Ailuranti = ludzie-koty |-| Syreny = latają oraz pływają, dopisek - inspo wiedźminem |-| Avisi = ludzie-ptaki |-| Północnice i południce = |-| Baba Jaga = |-| Rusałki = |-| Nocnice = |-| Żmij = |-| Leszy = |-| Strzygi = |-| Płanetnik = |-| Likantropi = |-| Utopce i topielce = ''Cholernie brzydkie stworzenia. Widziałam jedno na żywo i dobrze pamiętam, że tamtego dnia na obiad był królik, bo kilka minut po poczuciu zapachu trupojada wylądował on w toalecie. Pierwsza zasada magicznych stworzeń - nic, co zjada martwe, zgniłe ciała nie ma prawda dobrze pachnieć. Przyjemnym dla oka wyglądem też nie grzeszą. |-| Boginki = |-| Wiwerny = |-| Smoki = |-| Svety = wielorybki duże niczym wyspy Religia Bogowie Bogowie to tak naprawdę niesamowicie silne czarownice, czarodzieje i czarodziejki, którzy zostali zamknięci za magiczną zasłoną w czymś będący innym wymiarem i nadal żyją, lecz przez lata zostali zapamietani jako bogowie Soud *Soud - pierwotny bóg; życia oraz czasu Vesna *Vesna - bogini wiosny Mama Mortina *Mama Mortina - bogini śmierci Nawir *Nawir - bóg wiatru Vetin *bóstwo oszustwa Morana *Morana - bogini chorób i zarazy, medycyny Zorza *bogini nieba Aklas *bóstwo sprawiedliwosci - w wierzeniach przedstawiane jako czlowiek z dwoma twarzami, w rzeczywistosci do bliźniaki An eagle sat on a lofty rock, watching the movements of a Hare whom he sought to make his prey. An archer, who saw the Eagle from a place of concealment, took an accurate aim and wounded him mortally. The Eagle gave one look at the arrow that had entered his heart and saw in that single glance that its feathers had been furnished by himself. “It is a double grief to me,” he exclaimed, “that I should perish by an arrow feathered from my own wings.” Zakony Zakon Wieczystego Słońca thumb|leftZakon wyznają wiarę w życie pozagrobowe, gdzie ci wiodący prawe życie trafiają do odpowiednika nieba, a grzesznicy utykają w Sądzie, gdzie mogą odpokutować swoje winy, albo i zdecydować się na wieczne potępienie i powrót na ziemię jako przeklęte stworzenia. Znani członkowie: *Ember Zakon Śmiertelnego Księżyca Zakon czci śmiertelność życia - akceptują śmierć jako część istnienia i się jej nie boją, starają się też iść filozofią cieszenia się z tego, co się posiada i wykorzystywania życia jako ciągłej drogi do samorozwoju. Znani członkowie: *Morgana Warstwy społeczne *'''Monarchowie - *'Szlachta oraz arystokracja' - *'Miastowi' - **'Filantropi' - **'Sprzedawcy' - **'Rzemieślnicy' - *'Chłopstwo' - Tradycje i kultura 'Święta/obrzędy' 'Pogrzeby' Pogrzeby wyglądają różnie, zależnie od tego, z jakiej warstwy społecznej pochodzisz. Mieszkańcy przykładają dużą uwagę do właściwego chowania zmarłych, by ci mogli spokojne odejść z naszego świata. Chłopi budują cmentarze obsadzone wokół słonecznikami, mającymi odstraszać złe moce. Ich pogrzeby są skromne, zmarli składani są w drewnianych trumnach wraz z ważną dla siebie rzeczą, a następnie obsypywani kwiatami. Jeśli to możliwe, na pogrzebie zjawić się może ktoś z rodziny lub dworu królewskiego, składając na pożegnanie coś od siebie. Każdej ceremonii towarzyszą wspólnie śpiewane piosenki, mające towarzyszyć zmarłemu w podróży do życia po śmierci. 'Ofiarowanie Epsilon' Co pięć lat, jedna osoba z rodziny królewskiej składa symboliczny dar dla jednego z bogów, prosząc o wybraną przez siebie rzecz. Ofiarowanie wiąże się z wielkim świętowaniem, w każdej wsi i mieście przez cały tydzień trwa zabawa, różne bakiety oraz festyny. Sama uroczystość dzieje się ostatniego dnia, czyli w sobotę. Złożenie daru nastepuje równo o północy i polega na rozpaleniu wielkiego stosu na środku głównego placu stolicy i wrzuceniu prezentu, wypowiadając swoją prośbę. Po wszystkim, mieszkańcy miasta i przybyli goście mogą wrzucić swoje własne dary o składać prośby. Velezyjczycy od tego wydarzenia nazwali specjalną miarę czasu - epsilon, czyli pięć lat. Dany epsilon jest nazywany imieniem boga, wybranego na opiekuna. Ostatnie Ofiarowanie dokonane zostało przez Hope, która postanowiła złożyć dary dla Vesny, bogini wiosny; poprzednim bogiem był Soud, wybrany dwa razy z rzędu. Okres ten zamiast epsilonem nazywany jest dekadencją Souda. 'Muzyka' 'Hymn'Nim wstanie świt Krzysztofa Komedy, słowa Agnieszki Osieckiej Plik:Nim_wstanie_dzień.ogg Ze świata czterech stron, z jarzębinowych dróg, gdzie las spalony, wiatr zmęczony, noc i front, gdzie nie zebrany plon, gdzie poczerniały głóg, wstaje dzień. Słońce przytuli nas do swych rąk. I spójrz: ziemia ciężka od krwi, znowu urodzi nam zboża łan, złoty kurz. Przyjmą kobiety nas pod swój dach. I spójrz: będą śmiać się przez łzy. Znowu do tańca ktoś zagra nam. Może już za dzień, za dwa, za noc, za trzy, choć nie dziś. Za noc, za dzień doczekasz się wstanie świt. Chleby upieką się w piecach nam. I spójrz: tam gdzie tylko był dym, kwiatem zabliźni się wojny ślad, barwą róż. Dzieci urodzą się nowe nam. I spójrz: będą śmiać się, że my znów wspominamy ten podły czas, porę burz. Za dzień, za dwa, za noc, za trzy, choć nie dziś, za noc, za dzień, doczekasz się, wstanie świt. 'Kuchnia' 'Wierzenia' Zaćmienie słońca Koty Na Veles kotom przypisuje się właściwości obronne, mówi się, że przepędzają one duchy. Z tego powodu gdziekolwiek się spojrzy, tam można zobaczyć koty. Wiele z nich jest bezdomnych, lecz są dokarmiane i szanowane przez mieszkańców i miast, i wiosek. Administracja 'Podział planety' - jeden władca całej planety - całe Veles jest jednak podzielone na 12 dystryktów, dystrykty na różną ilość rajonów, plus jedno miasto-państwo (stolica) Architektura architektura jest takim pomieszaniem neogotyku, lekko baroku, jakby wyobrazić sobie fantasy średniowieczne miasto, ale wykonane staranniej, z lepszych materiałów plus z dostępem do elektroniki etc; 'Ważniejsze miejsca' 'Miejsca godne uwagi' Transport W Veles głównym środkiem transportu jest jazda konna, prawie każdy bogatszy mieszkaniec posiada kilka koni, a dla tych biedniejszych dostępne są dorożki. Wszystkie większe miasta połączone są również teleportami, za pomocy których bezproblemowo można dostać się z miasta do miasta. Działają one dzięki naturalnej magicznej sile planety; nie można ich nakierować na inne miejsce niż docelowe, z wyjątkiem bardzo silnej magii, a zamknąć je potrafią jedynie królewscy magowie i czarodziejki, jak i sama rodzina królewska. Ciekawostki *Planeta inspirowana jest w dużej mierze krajami słowiańskimi, jak i Wiedźminem 3, dzięki któremu właściwie powstała. **Syreny również są inspirowane tymi w Wiedźminie 3. *Nazwa planety pochodzi od słowiańskiego boga Welesa. *Główna Wróżka Strażniczka to zawsze obecna władczyni Veles. Galeria Herb Veles.png|herb 20190714205807_1.jpg|Screenshot Beauclair z Wiedźmina 3: Krew i Wino, które dobrze oddaje wyobrażenie wyglądu Veles przez autorkę Veles Stroje Projekty.jpg 1221blep.png Veles elfy.png|przypadkowe przedstawicielki różnych typów elfów - od lewej: miejski elf, leśny elf, miejski elf, wyższy elf i leśny elf Bogini sprawiedliwości - Aklas.png Kategoria:Ejyh